A Royal Ransom
by Phoenix710
Summary: Speedy and Polly's anniversary is approaching, and their friends are preparing to throw them a party. However, the Big Cheese and his gang take over Princess Vi's cruise ship, and hold her for ransom. Can the Pizza Cats and Good Bird save her?
1. A New Day In Little Tokyo

**A Royal Ransom**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Speedy and Polly are about to celebrate their first anniversary, and everything seems to be perfect. However, The Big Cheese, still not yet ready to admit that he's been defeated, kidnaps Princess Vi, as she's out for a cruise on her personal ocean liner, the **_**Oceanic Majesty**_**. Can the Pizza Cats and Good Bird save her, or will Cheese finally have his revenge?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban.**

**This story is actually my girlfriend's creation, and she gave me permission to put it up. Thanks, Kelly!**

**Chapter One: A New Day in Little Tokyo**

As the first rays of the morning's sun came shining over Little Tokyo, the city's residents all began their usual morning rituals. Of course, at a certain pizza parlor, mornings were quite hectic, since that pizza parlor happened to be the one that was staffed by the city's finest heroes, the Samurai Pizza Cats. Two of them in particular, Speedy Cerviche, and his lovely wife, Polly Esther Cerviche, had now been married for almost a year, and they were looking forward to celebrating their anniversary, which was now only one week away. Speedy had purchased a gorgeous ring for Polly, with a heart-shaped ruby set into it. The band was pure white gold, and he'd also had the ring attached to a necklace, since she was constantly getting her hands dirty with pizza sauce, or using her hands in combat, and he didn't want her lovely ring to get damaged. He gently rubbed her shoulders, until she sat up and started rubbing her eyes. He smiled, and said, "Good morning, my lovely kitten." Polly kissed him, and replied, "Good morning, Speedy. How are you this morning?" Grinning, he answered, "Wonderful, since you're here with me." The two of them kissed again, and then they went in to take a shower, before going downstairs for breakfast. When they got down into the main room, they found everyone else just finishing getting their food ready. Guido looked over at Speedy, and said, "Well, there you are. How are you two doing this morning?" Speedy replied, "Great. How's everything with you and Lucille?" Guido smiled, and said, "We're doing just fine ourselves. Man…ever since Princess Vi sent Cheese to Prisoners' Island, it's been real quiet around here." Polly replied, "Yeah, but I'm glad he's gone. Speedy and I can have the nice, romantic anniversary that we've been planning for weeks now." Carla came in with Good Bird, and said, "Morning, everybody!" Polly filled Carla in on what was going on, and she said, "Oh, Polly…that's wonderful! Birdie, it's almost Speedy and Polly's anniversary. We need to buy a gift for them!" Good Bird replied, "Yeah, you're right. I'll think of something, honest!" Francine smiled, and then she said, "I already know what I'm getting them." Guido said, "Hmm..Hey, Lucille, how about if you and I use our lunch break today, to go look for a gift for them?" Lucille replied, "Oh, Guido…that sounds like such a lovely idea!" They all finished their breakfasts, cleaned up, and then Francine opened the restaurant's door. The brunch hour rush was in full swing in a matter of minutes. One individual that came in, however, wasn't there for food. He had plans to rob the place, but he had no clue that he'd picked the WRONG restaurant to hold up. He pulled a gun from under his shirt, and shouted, **"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!!! I WANT ALL THE MONEY IN THE REGISTER PUT IN THIS BAG, AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID!!!"** Polly was incensed. There was no way she was going to let some dirtbag rip off her workplace, and she was REALLY angry at the scumbag for threatning her friends. Lucille came out of the back, where she'd been doing inventory of the food in the freezer, and she froze at the sight of the hoodlum. He spotted her, and said, **"YOU! GET OVER HERE, BEFORE I…"** That did it...Polly charged the goon from the side, and slammed her fist into his jaw, with the force of a Semi Truck. The thug went flying backwards, and out through the open door. Polly came at him again, hacked his gun in half with her Kodachi, then placed the tip of the razor-sharp blade against his throat. She said, "Now, give up…unless you want me to really get angry." Speedy, who had been near the door when his wife had given the idiot a flight lesson, said, "You better listen to her, buddy. You REALLY don't wanna see her angry!" The thug replied, "Hah…so she got in a lucky cheap punch. I'm more afraid of her breath than…" Polly shouted, **"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"** The guy said, "What are you, deaf and stupid? I said your breath stinks! Ever hear of mouthwash?" Polly sheathed her kodachi, then extended her claws. She shouted, **"NOW YOU'VE REALLY MADE ME MAD!!! FIRST, YOU TRY TO ROB US, THEN YOU THREATEN MY FRIEND, AND NOW, YOU SAY I'VE GOT BAD BREATH!!! I'M GONNA USE YOUR SPINE AS A SCRATCHING POST!!!"** She proceeded to pummel the hapless thug, until two of Princess Vi's soldiers came and arrested the robber. Lucille ran outside, and said, "Polly…thank you so much, you saved my life!" Polly replied, "That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Lucille was so happy, she began crying tears of joy, and Polly immediately ran for the safety of the restaurant. Lucille's missiles went off seconds later, and Guido went outside to calm her down. They came back in seconds later, and the normal flow of business resumed.

Several hours later, Speedy came back from making a delivery run to Al Dente, and arrived just in time for the lunch break. He clocked out, and immediately sat down next to Polly. The two of them were sharing a plate of spaghetti, and both of them happened to get a particularly long strand at the same time. Their mouths came closer and closer together, until they wound up kissing. Polly giggled, and then she and Speedy kissed again, long and deep this time, until Guido said, "Hey, get a room, you two!" Francine said, "Guido, let them be. They're by themselves, and it's just us here." He replied, "Yeah, you're right. Never mind, you two, carry on!" He and Lucille then headed out, so that they could purchase a gift for Speedy and Polly's anniversary. They returned at 12:50pm, ten minutes before they had to get back to business. Once the lunch break ended, they went back to work, until closing time finally came around. Exhausted from the especially busy day, Speedy and Polly headed upstairs, took a long, warm bath, and then fell asleep. As long as they had one another, nothing could go wrong. However, they had no idea that their old enemy, The Big Cheese, was about to start up his most evil scheme yet.

**Next Chapter: Princess Vi prepares for her European cruise, on her personal ocean liner, the **_**Oceanic Majesty.**_** However, The Big Cheese hears about this, and decides to hold her, and everyone else on the ship, as hostages. How will the Pizza Cats find out about Cheese's latest scheme, and will they be able to rescue Princess Vi? Find out next time in Chapter Two: Vi's Vacation, and Cheese's Scheme.**


	2. Vi's Vacation, and Cheese's Scheme

**A Royal Ransom**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Princess Vi begins packing for her two-week European vacation cruise, but the Big Cheese catches wind of this from one of his Ninja Crows, who he'd sent to spy on her. Cheese plans to use a stolen supply tender ship to get close to Vi's ocean liner, and then his gang will muscle their way aboard, and seize the ship. He and Jerry Atric work out their plans, while the Pizza Cats do their usual business.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all characters associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Saban. This story is posted with the permission of my girlfriend, Kelly, since she wrote it in the first place. (Thanks, Kelly, both for letting me post your story, and for all your help with mine.)**

**Chapter Two: Vi's Vacation, and Cheese's Scheme**

At the Royal Palace of Little Tokyo, Princess Vi, the young ruler of the city, was as happy as could be. She would be leaving tomorrow, on a two-week cruise of Europe, and she had plans to go to all of the major tourist attractions that she could. She planned to stop in England, France, Italy, Germany, Sweden, Switzerland, Spain, Scotland, Holland, and Ireland. She was packing whatever her suitcases could fit; Sunscreen, her camera, some books, her cell phone, CD player, her clothes, her swimsuit, a towel, and her collection of romance movies on DVD. She called in one of her servants to help her bring it downstairs, and he muttered, _"Sheesh…what does she have packed in here, bricks?"_ Vi heard him, and immediately went into a rage. She shouted, **"GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS AIRHEAD TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** After her soldiers dragged the poor soul off, she sent for Al Dente, and he lugged her stuff downstairs. Once that was done, she dismissed him, and he went out for a walk. Before long, he came to the Pizza Cats restaurant, and headed inside. Lucille greeted him as he came in. She said, "Hello, Al. How's everything with you today?" Al replied, "Just fine, Lucille. Where's everyone else?" Just then, Francine came out of the back room, and said, "Oh, hi there, Al. Would you like a drink?" He smiled, and replied, "I'd love one, thanks. Could I also have a large Pepperoni and Sausage pizza with that zesty four-cheese blend, and a Caesar Salad with that?" Francine smiled, and replied, "Sure." Hey Polly, Al's here. Could you whip up a large Pepperoni and Sausage pizza, with the zesty four-cheese blend, and a Caesar Salad, while I get him a drink?" Polly replied, "Sure thing, Francine. I'll have it ready in five minutes!" True to her word, the pretty redhead came out five minutes later, with a large, steaming hot pizza on a tray, along with a fresh salad, and a tall, cold glass of Pepsi. Al said, "Thanks. I missed lunch today, since I've been coordinating things for Vi's vacation." Guido and Speedy both came back from delivery runs just then, closely followed by Good Bird. Speedy said, "Hey Al, what's up?" He swallowed a bite of his pizza, and replied, "Nothing really. I just stopped to have a late lunch. Princess Vi's going out of town for a couple of weeks, and she's appointed the new Prime Minister, Mr. Takemura, to rule the city while she's gone. He's very nice, and nothing like Cheese." Guido said, "That's good. Where's Vi headed?" Al replied, "She's heading off to Europe on a sightseeing tour. I'll be staying here, to help Mr. Takemura run things. Captain Kiryu, the second-in-command of the Royal Guard, will be going with her, to keep her safe." Polly said, "By the way, Al…our anniversary is coming up next week, mine and Speedy's, that is." Al said, "Congratulations! You two are definitely a wonderful couple, and I'm glad to know that everything's working out for you all. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get back to the Palace for a Council Meeting. I'll be in touch." They all said goodbye to him, and then Good Bird said, "Wow…a year already…time sure does fly. Seems like only yesterday, that I was trying to kill you all. Now, we're all the best of friends, and all's well in Little Tokyo." Carla, who'd just finished taking inventory of the freezer's contents, said, "Francine, I think we need a grocery run. We're real low on sauce, and a lot of other stuff." Francine wrote down a list of supplies, and Speedy volunteered to take care of it. Polly went with him, and the others resumed their normal duties.

**A little while later…**

Speedy and Polly were almost to the grocery store, when three thugs jumped out, and pulled out knives. The leader said, "Hand over your money, and we'll take the girl, too." Speedy said, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Polly, or I'll kick your sorry butts clean out of this city!" The hoodlum replied, "Yeah? take your best shot, shrimp!" The goon rushed Speedy, only to have Speedy catch him by the wrist as he went for a stab at Speedy's chest. Speedy snapped his opponent's wrist, then threw him backwards, over his shoulder. Polly raked her claws across the second thug's face, and then she smashed her fist into his face, knocking out half of his teeth, not to mention dropping the idiot like a sack of bricks. The last goon tried to smash Polly over the head from behind with a metal pipe, but Speedy shouted, **"POLLY! BEHIND YOU!!!"** She ducked, and Speedy jump kicked the streetscum, then hauled him up by his shirt collar. He said, "Nobody messes with me and my wife, and if I ever see you again, I'll do more than knock you into next week. Now, lights out!" Speedy punched the goon in the face, and then he and Polly tied them all up. Three of Al Dente's guards came by, and arrested the idiots. Polly said, "Thank you, Speedy, for stopping that creep from whacking me in the head. You're always there for me when I need you, and I love you." Speedy hugged her, and then he replied, "I love you too, Polly. As long as I live, I won't let anyone hurt you." They quickly headed into the grocery store, purchased the needed supplies, and headed home. Once they got back, Speedy filled Guido in on their fight with the three thugs, while Polly and Lucille put away the groceries.

**At the Palace…**

The meeting of the Royal Council had just ended, and everyone headed off to do whatever they did when they weren't involved in the business of running Little Tokyo. Princess Vi was writing down a list of all the attractions that she wanted to see on her vacation, while Al Dente was having the leftovers of the Pizza he'd purchased earlier, since the Pizza Cats' large pizzas had twelve slices. They had no clue, however, that one of Cheese's Ninja Crows was spying on them. Once he found out about Vi's vacation plans, he flew off to inform the Big Cheese.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese and Jerry Atric were sitting around, trying to think of a plan to get revenge on the Pizza Cats. Cheese said, "Jerry, I really hate those cats, you know that?" Jerry replied, "I know…it's not like you haven't said it a million times since we got here…oops…" Cheese immediately started ranting, and Jerry said, "Please, Cheesy…try to stay in control…remember your blood pressure…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I TALK TOO MUCH, AND WHO'S NOT IN CONTROL?!!! ARRRGGGHHH!!!" **He blew up seconds later, and Jerry Atric got blasted into a tree, while Cheese wound up with his face buried in the sand. The Ninja Crow returned, and, once Cheese found out about Vi's vacation, he said, "Well…I think this is our chance! With her gone, we can sneak back into the city, and…" Jerry said, "I have a better idea. Remember that supply tender ship we stole once, and hid here? Well, we can use that to get close to the Princess's ship, and then we can board it, and take over. We hold the Princess for ransom, and we demand that you get elected as ruler of Little Tokyo, along with the ransom money." Cheese said, "What a lovely idea! I'm so glad I thought of it." Jerry muttered, "Hah…like you could think of anything. I'm surprised you can think of what comes after one sometimes…uh-oh…" Cheese shouted, and began going red in the face, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!!!"** The Ninja Crow said, "Uhm…I just remembered…**I LEFT A CAKE IN THE OVEN!"** He took off, and Jerry said, "Hey! we don't have an oven here…oh no, not again…" Cheese exploded again, and Jerry ended up in the water this time. Cheese eventually pulled himself together, and then he and Jerry Atric started working on their new plan.

**Next Chapter: Princess Vi leaves for her vacation, and the Big Cheese puts his plan into motion. He and his goons hijack Vi's ship, and Cheese then broadcasts his demands to Little Tokyo. Al Dente sends in the Pizza Cats and Good Bird. Will they arrive in time to save Princess Vi? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Hijacking on the High Seas!**


	3. Hijacking on the High Seas!

**A Royal Ransom**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Princess Vi departs for her vacation, and the Big Cheese commences his plan to hijack her ship. His stolen supply tender pulls up alongside the **_**Oceanic Majesty**_**, and, after the huge liner stops to allow the crew of the ship to deliver their "supplies", Cheese and his gang storm the **_**Oceanic Majesty**_**, and tie up the passengers and crew. Cheese then sends word of his caper back to Little Tokyo, and demands that he be elected as Emperor, or he'll leave Princess Vi and the others stranded at sea. Al Dente sends the Pizza Cats and Good Bird into action. Can they rescue Vi and the others from Cheese and his gang? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that Polly listens to in this chapter, while she reads one of her books, is called 'I Am', by Hitomi. The song is from the soundtrack to the anime Inuyasha. This story was originally written by my girlfriend, Kelly, and she gave me permission to post it for all of you to enjoy. (Thanks, Kelly!)**

**Chapter Three: Hijacking on the High Seas**

At the Pizza Cats' restaurant, Francine had decided to allow everyone to take the day off today, since she didn't want them all to suffer a burnout. They'd been EXTREMELY busy the last few days, and even the super-perky Francine needed to take a breather. Speedy and the others were overjoyed, since it gave them all time to just do what they wanted. Speedy and Polly were upstairs having lunch in their room, Guido and Lucille were out shopping, and Good Bird and Carla were out at the movie theater. Francine was surfing the internet on her laptop.

**Speedy and Polly's room…**

Speedy smiled as he looked over at Polly. The beautiful red haired, blue-eyed female samurai that he'd loved since he'd met her as a kitten, was enjoying her specially cooked lunch immensely. Speedy had made her favorite meal for her, beef-flavored ramen noodles, Jiaozi (Japanese equivalent of raviolis, filled with meat, sometimes with vegetables, and served in soy sauce), Nikuman (meat-filled flour dough buns), some crackers, and a glass of Pepsi. Speedy was having the same thing, and she looked up at him, after swallowing a bite of one of her Jiaozi, and said, "Speedy, thanks for cooking this special lunch for me. You always seem to know how to make me feel great." He replied, "Polly, there's nothing I won't do for you. I love you, my sweet kitten, and I will always love you." She said, "I love you too, Speedy." They kissed, and then went back to their meals.

**Little Tokyo mall…**

Guido and Lucille had stopped in the Food Court of the mall, and were having lunch. Guido was having some teriyaki chicken, and some Coke Classic, while Lucille was having wonton soup, and a root beer. Guido had purchased some new clothes to wear, for Speedy and Polly's upcoming anniversary party, and Lucille had purchased a new evening kimono. It was a deep royal blue, with gold trim, and pink cherry blossom petals decorated the entire kimono. Guido had also bought a present for Lucille, a music box, which played the melody to Lucille's favorite song, 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Lucille said, "Guido, thank you so much for taking me out shopping. Honestly, you're the most wonderful cat on Earth." Guido replied, "I know, and you're the most beautiful girl on Earth. Those brown eyes of yours take my breath away everytime, and I love your sweet, gentle nature." Lucille began to tear up from Guido's sweet words, and he quickly rushed her outside, so her missiles didn't blow apart the mall. Once she'd fired her salvo of missiles, they came back in, and sat down again. Lucille said, "I'm sorry, Guido…you're just so sweet, I couldn't help myself." A pair of teenaged punks witnessed Lucille's missile shower, and said, "Hey, buddy…why don't you ditch little miss missile hair, and find someone else. You're gonna get yourself blown up if you stay with her. Of course, I don't see why you'd want someone as stupid and ditzy as she is, anyway." Guido said, "Lucille, go on outside. I'll come get you as soon as I deal with these morons." Lucille took off, and Guido said, "I'm gonna give you one chance to leave now, before I show you what happens to people that upset the girl I love." The lead punk replied, "Take your best shot, pretty boy!" He went after Guido, and was quickly sent flying into the fountain halfway across the upper floor, courtesy of Guido's foot in his gut. The other one pulled out a knife, but Guido pinned his arm to the wall with one of his Kunai throwing darts, and then punched the punk's lights out. He informed mall security, and they led the two punks away. Lucille was relieved to see Guido unharmed, and they finished their meals, before going back to their shopping.

**At the movie theater…**

Good Bird and Carla were watching _The Lord of the Rings: The Twin Towers_. Carla enjoyed fantasy movies immensely, as did Good Bird. Carla covered her eyes when she saw the Orcs, or the other monsters, but she didn't mind the fight scenes. She had a cup of Coke next to her, along with a bag of popcorn. Good Bird had his own popcorn, and a cup of Root Beer. Once the movie ended, the two crows walked, hand-in-hand, out of the theater. Carla said, "Birdie, thanks for taking me out to see the movie. You're simply wonderful." Good Bird kissed Carla, and replied, "You're wonderful too, Carla. Let's go to that restaurant that Speedy told us about, the Seaside Steakhouse, for lunch. Carla agreed, and the two crows flew off.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Speedy and Guido were downstairs in the living room, watching a game of baseball, while Polly was upstairs, reading one of her favorite books. She turned on one of her favorite songs to add to the romantic atmosphere. The song was called 'I Am', by Hitomi.

_Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present._

_It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._

_I can't say things with childlike plainness now._

_It's said that time settles all, but without understanding--_

_I believe in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._

_If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop._

_I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits._

_A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is._

_Love is everything. Our era starts from here._

_Like a bird cutting through the sky,_

_the image dancing in the great sky begins to move_

_Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but_

_it'll shine like a diamond before we know it._

_I believe in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._

_Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present._

Everyone was enjoying himself or herself immensely, but they had no idea that The Big Cheese was about to strike again.

**Princess Vi's Cruise Ship, ****the**_** Oceanic Majesty…**_

As her ship prepared to get underway, Princess Vi waved to the crowd on the dock. She called out, **"FAREWELL, LITTLE TOKYO! I'LL BE BACK IN TWO WEEKS!!!"** Once her ship left the dock, the Princess headed into her stateroom, and took a shower. The ship was due to arrive at their first port of call, Italy, in a couple of days, and Princess Vi could hardly wait. She loved taking pictures, and she had always loved trying new foods, so this trip was going to be a dream come true for her, or so she thought.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and their Ninja Crows cast off in their stolen supply ship, and set course to intercept Princess Vi's ocean liner. Cheese said, "So, Jerry…how long until we meet up with Princess Vi?" Jerry checked the ship's navigational display, and replied, "About two hours, Cheesy. Soon, we'll have the little brat in our hands, and Little Tokyo will have no choice but to elect you as their Emperor." Cheese smiled, and said, "Yes…finally, this will be the start of the Cheese Dynasty." Cheese went off to get a bite to eat from the kitchen, and Jerry Atrick supervised the Ninja Crows, as they steered the ship towards its fateful rendezvous.

Two hours later, Cheese's stolen ship pulled up alongside the _Oceanic Majesty_, and the Ninja Crows on the bridge contacted Vi's ship. The lead crow said, "_Oceanic Majesty,_ this is the tender ship _Sakura_. We request permission to come aboard, to deliver supplies and provisions. Minutes later, the captain of Vi's ship replied, "Permission granted, _Sakura_. We're ready to receive your crew." Minutes later, Cheese's Ninja Crows stormed the ship, and began herding the passengers and crew down to the dining hall, where they were all grouped together. Cheese said, "Attention, passengers and crew…this ship is now under MY control. Anyone who tries to escape, or call for help, is going to be fish food. Anyone who does escape, will face the ultimate punishment!" One of the passengers asked, "What do you mean, ultimate punishment?" Cheese chuckled, and replied, "NONE of you will be invited to my birthday party! Now then, where's the bratty little bunny?" Vi shouted, **"CHEESE!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO GET TROUNCED BY THE PIZZA CATS? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET SENT TO SOMEWHERE EVEN WORSE THAN PRISONERS' ISLAND WHEN THIS IS OVER!!!" **Cheese replied, "I don't think so, Princess. When this is over, I'll be the Emperor of Little Tokyo, and you'll be adrift at sea." Vi said, "Cheese, as dumb as you are, you couldn't rule a sandbox, let alone an entire city." Cheese got ticked off, and began throwing another temper tantrum. He shouted, **"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A MORON?!!! I'VE GOT ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up, and went flying out through the door, hitting Jerry Atrick in the process. The two of them came back in, grabbed Princess Vi, and headed for the bridge. Cheese then made his announcement to Little Tokyo. He said, "Hello, Little Tokyo. This is Seymour Cheese, your former Prime Minister. I've taken over your precious Princess Vi's ship, and unless you elect me as your new Emperor within two days, I'll leave the little brat stranded out here in the ocean, while I steal her ship. No funny stuff, or the little rabbit is gonna be fish food."

At the Palace, Al Dente heard Cheese's threat, and he immediately called Francine. She replied, "You got it, Al. I'll send in the Pizza Cats right away." Francine called out, "Listen up! Cheese escaped, and he's hijacked Vi's ship. Al Dente wants you to fly out there, and deep six Cheese's plans." Speedy said, "No problem, Fran. We'll teach that rotten rodent a lesson!" The three cats jumped into their ovens, and Good Bird donned his battle armor, and grabbed his sword from the wall rack in his room. He said goodbye to Carla, and then headed outside to wait for the others. Once Francine launched them, Good Bird took to the air, and the heroes were off to save the day.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird reach Vi's ship, and begin taking out Ninja Crows, starting with the lower decks first. Can they take out the Ninja Crows, and make their way up to where Cheese is holding Vi and the other passengers as captives? Find out next time in Chapter Four: Pizza Cats to the rescue!**


	4. Pizza Cats to the Rescue!

**A Royal Ransom**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird make their way onto Princess Vi's ship, and take out the Ninja Crows guarding the upper deck, before sneaking into the maintenance passages. Once they arrive in the ship's engine room, they begin taking out every Ninja Crow in their path, working their way up to the Main Deck, where Cheese is holed up with his hostages, in the ship's dining hall. Will the gallant heroes be able to save everyone? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all characters associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song I'll be using in this chapter, while the Cats and Good Bird do battle with Cheese's Ninja Crows, 'Ignited', is property of T.M.Revolution, and is on the soundtrack of the anime Gundam Seed Destiny. This story is the creation of my wonderful girlfriend Kelly, and she was kind enough to give me the green light to post it for all of you to enjoy. (Thanks, Kelly!)**

**Chapter Four: Pizza Cats to the Rescue!**

After a four-hour flight, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird finally touched down on the upper deck of Vi's hijacked ship, and Polly took a quick look around. She spotted a trio of Ninja Crows doing guard detail, and she motioned for the others to get down, so as not to ruin the element of surprise. Speedy said, "Hey Good Bird, how about if you lob a smoke bomb, and then we'll take down these three dimwitted walking featherdusters." Good Bird replied, "You got it, Speedy!" He then pulled one of the smoke bombs from his armor, and lobbed it. It went off, spewing thick clouds of purple smoke. The Ninja Crows immediately began coughing and stumbling around. Polly jumped the first one from behind, and bashed him upside the head with the handle of her kodachi. Guido took down the second crow with a kick that sent him flying into one of the piles of folding deck chairs. Speedy put the last one down with a knifehand chop to the neck, followed by a sleeperhold. Good Bird then brought over some rope, which he and Polly used to tie the Ninja Crows up, before tossing their weapons overboard. Polly walked over to the nearby maintenance access panel, and said, "Hey guys! I found a passage that we can use to sneak around, and take out the Ninja Crows before they know we're here." Speedy replied, "Great work, Polly! You're not only beautiful, but smart as well." Polly smiled, and said, "That's right…smart, beautiful, and deadly!" Speedy chuckled, as did the others. Before long, they made their way into the network of passages, and began crawling around. They made their first stop in the engine room, and Polly snuck up behind one of the Ninja Crows. She tapped him on the shoulder, and then bashed him in the head. She dragged his unconscious form over to one of the equipment lockers, and stuffed him inside. Speedy pinned seven Ninja Crows to the wall with his shuriken throwing stars, and then he proceeded to knock all of them out. Good Bird administered a flying tackle on three of Cheese's dumb henchmen, and then he took down another one with an elbow drop. Guido used his umbrella to hypnotize the rest of them into beating each other up, which they proceeded to do until they were all out like lights. After tying up their stupid foes, the Cats and Good Bird quickly headed out of the Engine Room, and into the medical center, where Polly went inside, and delivered her own unique brand of "medicine" to the three Ninja Crows in there. One got his face bashed into the wall, the second one wound up getting Polly's foot in the gut, and the third one got raked across the face with her powerful claws. She came out, brushed off her hands, and said, "I hope Cheese has insurance, 'cause he's gonna need it." Speedy asked, "For who? Him, or his Ninja Crows." Guido replied, "Both. Not only do they threaten Princess Vi, but they've also done it the night before your anniversary of marrying Polly, and I planned to propose to Lucille tomorrow as well." Speedy said, "Well then…let's hurry up and take out the rest of these birdbrains, and then we'll go pay a visit to Old Limburger Breath."

Meanwhile, up in the Dining Hall, the Big Cheese was enjoying some of the fine food on board. He had a large plate of assorted sushi in front of him, and was happily stuffing his face. Jerry watched him eat, and muttered, "What a glutton…with the way he eats, I'm surprised he doesn't have a gut the size of a blimp yet…uh-oh…" He saw Cheese turn towards him, his face starting to go red. Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Jerry desperately tried to get Cheese to calm himself down, so he didn't damage the ship. He said, "Cheesy, please…we're on a ship, remember? If it sinks, we're all gonna be fishfood. Please…stay in control…oh no…not again…" Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into the kitchen, and through the metal door of the freezer. When he finally came back out, Cheese was stuffing his face with more sushi, while the Ninja Crows kept their eyes on the passengers. Princess Vi said, "Cheese…if I get my hands on you, you'll be begging me to send you to Prisoners' Island!" Cheese, finally done with his sushi, said, "I don't think so, Princess. Those stupid Pizza Cats aren't here to save you this time. Face it…I've won. Nobody can stop me now." Vi said, "Can you at least let us eat? We're no good as hostages, if we starve to death." Cheese replied, "Hmmm…you're right. Guards, let the kitchen staff up, and allow them to cook some dinner for the hostages. Also, while you're at it…have them make me some chicken teriyaki. I'm still a bit hungry." Jerry rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get blown up again.

Down in the ship's arcade, Speedy kicked a Ninja Crow across the room, and into the side of the skillcrane prize machine. Guido took down five of them at once, by tossing a sixth one into them, as they charged him. Polly used her 'Fatal Attraction' technique, and then clawed the dumb Ninja Crows when they got close enough.

_When those soft fingers reach in the end,_

_Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?_

_Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish_

_You're looking for a place where you can land_

_Wounded, unable to stop shaking_

_If these murmuring feelings are indeed our reality_

_We break each other down till we can't even move_

_Our solitary wings overlapped,_

_We've not encountered the light;_

_Reveal the glare this age gives off_

_With eyes filled with sadness, with each kiss_

_Growing greater, growing softer, I felt I'd be protected_

_A heart without even one thing to hold on to_

_En route to solitude, there is a world losing sight_

_Things that can change grow frightening_

_In the deep pulsation that lies ahead_

_Painted in the exchanged flames, I can see eternity_

_We break each other down till we can't even move_

_Our solitary wings overlapped,_

_We've not encountered the light,_

_Only the glare this age gives off_

_I don't fear the power to change_

_In the deep pulsation that lies ahead_

_Painted in the exchanged flames_

_Carry out your destiny _

Good Bird finished off the last of the stupid idiots by flying around them, whacking each of them in the head with his sword. Finally, they crawled back into the overhead maintenance hatch, and made their way to the outside of the dining hall. Speedy and Polly dropped down, each one taking down a Ninja Crow. The four heroes then headed into the dining hall, and Speedy said, **"GAME OVER, YOU ROTTEN RODENT!!! WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU'D NEVER MESSED WITH THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!!!" **The Big Cheese coughed down his food, and said, "H-how did they get here?" Polly said, **"NEVER MIND THAT, YOU PIECE OF MOUSETRAP BAIT! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY ANNIVERSARY PLANS…YOU'RE HISTORY!!!"** Cheese's goons rushed forward, and the Pizza Cats got set to take them down.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird take down Cheese's goons, but Cheese calls out his new robot. Can our gallant heroes send this new mechanical monstrosity to the bottom of the ocean? Also, how will Princess Vi thank them for saving her and everyone else? Find out next time in Chapter Five: Saving the Princess.**


	5. Saving the Princess

**A Royal Ransom**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Pizza Cats and Good Bird finally confront the Big Cheese and his goons, and Polly unleashes her hellish temper on them, for messing with her anniversary plans. Just how badly is Cheese going to get pummeled, and how will Princess Vi thank the gallant quartet, once everyone is safe? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song I'll be using in the fight scene of this chapter, 'Meteor', is property of T.M.Revolution, and is from the soundtrack of the anime Gundam SEED. This story is the creation of my girlfriend, Kelly, and she's given me the green light to post this wonderful story for all of you to enjoy. (Thanks, Kelly!)**

**Chapter Five: Saving The Princess**

The Pizza Cats, and Good Bird, charged straight at the mass of Ninja Crows, and Polly screamed, **"WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOUR BIRDBRAINED HENCHMEN, CHEESE, I'M GONNA USE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!!"** Speedy jumped up into the air, and executed a backwards flip kick that sent a Ninja Crow flying out through the open door of the dining hall, and the idiot wound up rolling down a flight of stairs. Guido's lightning-fast swordsmanship quickly disarmed seven Ninja Crows within minutes, and he then pummeled the lot of them until they dropped like sacks of bricks.

_They touch, although with icy fingertips_

_Illuminated by the frozen moon_

_My flawed heart still embraces the night, even as it burns out_

_That feeling that glittered off in the distance for a split-second - If it's _

_love, I'll try for that vision_

_The light is freed and falls through the sky, sacrificing its warmth only for _

_hope_

_The flame that's born of dying starts burns on in this, my final dream_

_If the sin that falls and covers everything turns to kindness, and if a thorn _

_could become a smile_

_Like the unheard scream of a flower before it falls_

_The pain that searches for the fragility of a prayer stirs the period when the _

_two of us met_

_The grief and the light are swallowed up by the waves, and in the midst of all _

_this pain, you awaken_

_This bond that could be created because we were hurt is beginning to paint over _

_the loneliness_

_Pouring my life into this; with whatever wings you have left - I'm begging you, _

_please wrap me up in them_

_The light again falls though the sky, sacrificing its warmth only for hope_

_This mistake caves in and comes to an end, and my final dream continues on _

Since there were hostages in the room, including Vi herself, and the fact was that they were on a ship, the Cats and Good Bird were limited to fighting with just their close-combat weapons, and their bare hands. Polly, however, really didn't mind. Her claws were more than up to the task of tearing the idiot Ninja Crows apart. She used her brute strength, lifted one of the serving carts, and launched it towards twenty Ninja Crows, taking the whole lot of them out. She said, "Hey, Speedy. Guess what…I just invented a new sport…**BIRDBRAIN BOWLING!"** Speedy laughed at his wife's joke, as did the others. Another Ninja Crow tried grabbing her flute, but, much to the crow's horror, she caught him in the act. She snapped the idiot's wrist, and said, "That flute was a gift from Speedy, to me, when I was just a kitten, and it's my favorite thing in the world…guess what happens next…" Speedy said, "Hey, Good Bird…get a broom ready…and a microscope slide. Polly's REALLY mad now!" Polly said, "Time's up…guess what…**YOU'RE DEAD!!!"** She launched herself at the Ninja Crow, and began pummeling him, her punches were coming in so fast and hard, the dumb bird in front of her could barely think straight. Within the first minute alone, she'd landed over fifty punches. Of course, being a samurai, she was trained to be fast, and EXTREMELY lethal. She held the Ninja Crow upside down by his ankle, at arm's length. She said, "I want you to tell me if there's ANY bombs you've planted on this ship. If so…how many, where are they, and how do we disarm them? If you lie, I'll start plucking your feathers out, got it?!" The Ninja Crow began stammering in fear, "N-no bombs…but C-Cheese has a n-new robot, a p-pirate 'bot. It's underwater now, waiting for him to activate it. It's got a giant sword, and a giant pistol. It'll sink this ship, and everyone on it, unless you give up." Polly bared her teeth in the crow's face, and said, "I'm a samurai, dimwit. I NEVER give up, and, since you tried to ruin my anniversary with Speedy, **HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!!!"** She grabbed his other ankle, spun him around three times, and then launched him across the room. He sailed right out the door, and into the closed elevator doors. Speedy said, "Ooohhh…that's **GOTTA** hurt!" Polly came back into the dining hall, and said, **"GIVE UP, CHEESE! YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED, AND YOU CAN'T WIN!!!"** He laughed, in his usual, maniacal way, and then, the last Ninja Crow said, **"FORGET IT, YOU LAMEBRAINED GIRL SCOUT TABBY CAT!!!" **Polly's claws came out, and she shouted, **"GIRL SCOUT? NOBODY CALLS ME A GIRL SCOUT!!!"** The crow said, "Oh yeah…I meant to say **OLD HALIBUT BREATH!!!"** Speedy cringed, and Guido said, "Hey, Good Bird, get another box ready. Polly's about to go medieval on that idiot." Polly's foot connected with the Ninja Crow's skull, with the force of a baseball hurled at 100mph. The impact launched the dumb Ninja Crow over the railing, and he took a roll down the stairs. Cheese then activated his pirate-bot, but it didn't seem to scare the Pizza Cats, or Good Bird, at all. In fact, the four of them headed up to the boat deck, and Cheese, of course, followed, eager to see what happened. Speedy said, **"HEY, LISTEN UP, YOU UGLY PILE OF BARNACLES AND BOLTS…NOBODY MESSES WITH MY WIFE AND I, ESPECIALLY ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!!! LET'S FINISH THIS GUY OFF!!!" **Speedy crossed his twin katanas in front of him, and shouted, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH! HIYA!!!"** Guido's blade became covered in fiery blue energy, and he shouted, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!" **Polly crossed her flute and her kodachi in front of her, one in each hand, and her body was quickly surrounded by fiery red energy, which soon collected into her flute and kodachi. Weaving the shape of a heart in front of her, she shouted, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** Good Bird held his blade out in front of him, and fiery yellow energy engulfed the blade. He yelled out, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** The powerful combined energies lanced into Cheese's robot, and it blew up like an oversized Roman Candle. Speedy spun his swords, and then said, "C'mon…time to do our pose, guys!"Together, they all called out, **"TAH DAH!!!"** Polly then lunged at Cheese, and tackled him before he could escape. She said, "You're not getting away from me, Cheddarbreath! Nobody ruins MY anniversary and gets away with it! **YOU'RE GOING BACK WHERE YOU BELONG…IN A BOX!!!"** Polly unleashed her full fury on Cheese, and, by the time she was done with him, it wasn't possible to tell where one bruise started, and another one began. The crew lowered him, Jerry, and the Ninja Crows, into one of the inflateable life rafts, and cast them away. Cheese came to shortly after, and screamed, **"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THOSE LOUSY PIZZA CATS DID IT TO ME AGAIN!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I HATE THEM…I HATE THEM…I HATE THEM!!! I'VE GOT ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Jerry said, "Oh no…I need better insurance…" Cheese blew up seconds later, and he and his whole crew went flying all the way to The Island of No Return. Princess Vi said, "You've saved us all! How can I ever thank you?" Speedy said, "Well…Polly and I WERE planning our anniversary, but now…" Vi smiled, and said, "Say no more." She walked up to Captain Kiryu, and said, "Captain, have the radio operator send word to the Palace. I want their friends flown out here. Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche will be celebrating their anniversary with us!" Polly pulled Speedy into a hug, and said, "Speedy…this is so wonderful! It's like a dream come true!" He kissed her, and said, "Polly…I love you so much." She kissed him back, and replied, "I love you too, Speedy." Before long, the large transport helicopter that was onboard Vi's ship took off, and, when it landed four hours later, Speedy and Polly saw their friends come out. Lucille, Francine, Carla, General Catton, BatCat, Spritz, and Meowzma, and, of course, Al Dente. Carla ran and hugged Good Bird, and they went off to admire the stars. Lucille hugged Guido, and he said, "Lucille, I love you." She kissed him back, and replied, "I love you too, Guido." Before long, everyone was in the midst of enjoying themselves, but the fun was just getting started.

**Next Chapter: Speedy and Polly have their anniversary party, and Vi spares NO expense. Also, Guido proposes to Lucille, and she is more than happy to accept. Join us next time for Chapter Six: Love Under The Stars.**


	6. Love Under The Stars

**A Royal Ransom**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With the Big Cheese and his goons finally defeated, and Princess Vi safe, Speedy and Polly are joined by their friends onboard Vi's ship, since she has invited them all to spend the next two weeks with her, as her guests on the European cruise, to thank them for saving her. Speedy and Polly have their anniversary party, and Guido proposes to Lucille, a proposal that she quickly accepts. Let's join our heroes now, as they enjoy themselves on a much-deserved vacation.**

**Song List For This Chapter:**

**Speedy: 'I'll Trust You Forever'-Yuri Amano (From the soundtrack of the anime Mobile Fighter G-Gundam)**

**Guido-'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You'-Elvis Presley**

**Polly-Rhythm Emotion: Two-Mix**

**Lucille-'My Will'-Dream**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All songs in this chapter are property of their respective artists. This story is the work of my girlfriend, Kelly, and she was nice enough to give me the green light to post it for everyone to enjoy. (Thanks, Kelly, for letting me post this wonderful story!)**

**Chapter Six: Love Under The Stars**

Onboard Princess Vi's ship, the _Oceanic Majesty,_ the Pizza Cats, and all of their friends, had gathered in the dining hall, for a special dinner, in honor of the two gallant cats. It wasn't just for their anniversary, but also to thank them, along with Guido and Good Bird, for their bravery, during the course of the battle to liberate Vi's ship from Cheese's evil clutches. Princess Vi walked up to the front of the room, grabbed the microphone, and said, "May I have your attention please, everyone?" Once the room was quiet, she continued. "Tonight, we are gathered here, to celebrate the one-year anniversary, of the marriage of two brave, wonderful, unique individuals, Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche." At the mention of their names, the two of them walked to the front of the room, and stood together, at Princess Vi's side. Vi said, "These two heroic felines, along with their friends Guido Anchovy, and Good Bird, risked their lives, to save the lives of everyone on this vessel, including my own. For that, I am proud to say that they shall be accompanying us on our two-week cruise of Europe, and that all four of them, along with their friends, are, as of now, National Heroes. Pizza Cats, Good Bird, and all those associated with them, congratulations!" The entire crew of Vi's ship began applauding loudly, and Lucille hugged Guido, while Carla did likewise with Good Bird. Vi then said, "Speedy, and Polly…I want to congratulate both of you, on your first year of marriage. You've proven that you truly love one another, more than words can describe, and I know that you two truly were meant to be. I wish you both the best of luck!" The audience applauded once again, and Speedy then took the microphone. Clearing his throat, he said, "Thank you, Princess Vi. I truly appreciate you allowing Polly and I to have our anniversary here, and letting us tour Europe with you. Even better, you've allowed us to share this happy occasion with our dearest friends. All of you, Polly and I would both like to thank you for all of the support, friendship, and everything else that you've done for us, not only since I married Polly, but in the entire time that I've known all of you. Of course, I also want to thank my lovely wife Polly. You've been the most wonderful wife I could have ever hoped for, and I've never, ever been happier around anyone, like I am with you. Polly, I love you, and I always will." Polly came up next, and said, "Thank you, Speedy. I'd like to thank everyone too. Princess Vi, for allowing us to vacation on your ship, free of charge, Lucille, Francine, and Carla, for your friendship, Al Dente, for your advice, Guido and Good Bird, for your friendship, and for your constant support of Speedy and I. Most of all, I want to thank Speedy, for his love, his kindness, and for his support. Speedy, ever since the day you came to my rescue, when I was only a little kitten, and then gave me the flute, which, to this day, I never go anywhere without, I knew that, in my heart, we were destined to be together. I love you, Speedy, and we will be together, always and forever." Princess Vi then took the microphone back, and said, "Everyone, dinner is now served!" Right on cue, the kitchen staff wheeled out tray upon tray of mouth-watering food. Sushi, every type of ramen imaginable, Jiaozi, Nikuman, roast beef, cooked fish, chicken, rice, soup, and plenty of water and soda. Everyone formed a neat, orderly line, and proceeded to head up to the serving area, and fill their plates with whatever their hearts desired. Once they'd eaten the main course, they all had some ice cream for dessert, before heading up to the Lido Deck, where room had been made for a dance floor. Speedy smiled, and said, "If you all don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this first song, called 'I'll Trust You Forever, by Yuri Amano, to my lovely wife, Polly." Speedy cued the song up on the Karaoke machine, and began singing.

'_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it _

_I'm running hard and straight ahead _

_Can't even take the time to mop _

_The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head _

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it _

_I stood there with nothing I could believe _

_My life was just a mystery _

_I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve _

_Now that we're both together _

_Trading lines to help each other understand _

_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all _

_Down and out when you don't know what to do _

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me _

_No way we'll ever be parted again _

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you _

_No matter what the changes the future may bring _

_It's you I'll remember always _

_I'll trust you forever _

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving _

_Blowing the sweat off of me now _

_Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true _

_It could be anybody _

_Everyone has got a jewel shining inside _

_But if they're covered in fears let the tears _

_Wash those troubles away _

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down _

_Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag _

_Wounds all over from your head to your toes _

_So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all _

_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below _

_And squint at the stars above us. _

_Down and out when you don't know what to do _

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me _

_No way we'll ever be parted again _

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today _

_Move ahead, forever forward and never look back _

_You're not alone or by yourself anymore _

_You've got someone you can count on everyday. _

_No matter what the changes the future may bring _

_It's you I'll remember always _

_I'll trust you forever_

_You'll carry us on!'_

Everyone on deck cheered, and Polly ran up and kissed him, long and deep. After they both finished coming up for air, Polly said, "Speedy, I loved that, just as much as I love you. Now then…I've got one for you, too. It's called 'Rhythm Emotion', by Two-Mix.

_I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"_

_The beat of my heart_

_reaches out to you, so far away!_

_It's OK if I get hurt.  
I want to live passionately and intensely  
without turning my eyes away._

_Because it was you who gave me the strength  
to never give up, I want to embrace you._

_I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
Mistakes and pain  
lead us to a brilliant, momentary light.  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
The beat of my heart  
reaches out to you, so far away_

_Yeah... Lithely accepting the moment  
with my bare skin,  
I want to find more "gentleness!"_

_Take back the miracle of your youth,  
when everything shined._

_I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
I believe in the kindness  
of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak.  
I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion"  
With this kiss, I want to  
show a definite passion to you, so far away..._

Polly took her bows, and Speedy hugged her. Within minutes, he pulled out her anniversary present, and slid the lovely ring's necklace chain onto her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she said, "Speedy..I love you so much…" He kissed her, and then replied, "I love you too, Pollyanna."

Meanwhile, Guido and Lucille were standing off to the side, gazing up at the stars, while everyone else mingled around them. Lucille said, "Guido, it's so lovely out here, under the stars." Guido replied, "It sure is, Lucille. You wanna know what's even lovlier?" She responded, "What, Guido?" He took her hands in his, and said, "You, Lucille. I've never met a more beautiful woman than you, and I know that I couldn't hope to find anyone else that I could possibly be happy with. Lucille, whenever I'm with you, I feel happy, complete, and ready to take on anything. I love you, Lucille, and I'd be honored, if you'd allow our hearts to become one. Lucille Omitsu, will you marry me?" He knelt down, and held out a single red rose. Lucille saw something glimmering amongst the petals of the rose, and she pulled out a beautiful 24-karat gold ring, with an ocean blue heart-shaped diamond. On the inside of the band, in tiny lettering, was written, _'To my darling Lucille…love always, Guido.'_ Lucille's eyes filled up with tears, and she said, "Oh Guido, Yes! I love you so…" Her missiles launched, and exploded high above the ship, providing a massive fireworks display. He then slid the ring onto her finger, and then, he pulled her close, their lips meeting in a deep, searing kiss. Guido said, "Lucille, I'd like to sing a song for you, called 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You', by Elvis Presley. Guido had memorized the song by heart, and began serenading her.

'_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin_

_(Be a sin)_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

So it goes 

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With _

_you (with you)_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

_(Fallin' in love with you)_

_Like a river flows (yea yea)_

_That's the way it goes(cause I can't)_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)_

_That's the way it goes_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_I can't help falling in love with you _

_Fallin'in love with you'_

When Guido finished, Lucille's brown eyes brimmed with tears of pure joy, and her missiles went off again, causing another fireworks show. She said, "Guido, thank you so much…that was lovely! I've got one of my own, and it's one of my favorites. It's called 'My Will', by Dream.

'_I wake from my sleep and face the day,_

_But I have the hope to reach you someday,_

_I cannot go on take other steps,_

_'cause my way's not easy to go._

_No, even I do really wanna see you,_

_I need to take my time,_

_Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do._

_If, doesn't exist an everlasting love, in which I could believe,_

_I got hurt because, I was very awkward_

_Know it but I don't want no losing, no!_

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes_

_They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_

_Is my will to be with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so many times_

_The only thing left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you someday..._

_I felt like I was so independent, then I kept the words, and I want you to know,_

_You are the one who made me smile when it summed up, too, for a face._

_I wost more time, then, go to take the chance to say these things to you,_

_When the day will come, I'll be strong enough_

_My quest for peace allowed,_

_No chance to sound._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes_

_They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_

_Is my will to be with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so many times_

_The only thing left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you someday..._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes_

_They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_

_Is my will to be with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so many times_

_The only thing left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you someday..._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes_

_They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_

_Is my will to be with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so many times_

_The only thing left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you someday..._

_So my eyes,_

_They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_

_Is my will to be with you someday..._

_Thinking of you made me cry,_

_The only thing left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you someday'_

Guido kissed her, and said, "Lucille, your voice is incredible!" He then called everyone's attention towards them, and said, "Excuse me, but Lucille and I would like to make an announcement." Lucille held out her ring, and Guido said, "Lucille and I are, as of now, engaged." Everyone came up and began hugging and congratulating them. When the clock struck midnight, everyone headed to their rooms, which Vi's staff had set up for them. Good Bird and Carla hit the sack immediately, as did Francine, and the Rescue Team. Guido and Lucille went into their rooms, which were right next door to each other. Speedy and Polly sank onto their mattress, and, after an hour of holding one another very closely, they took a quick shower, changed the bedsheets, and then climbed in. Speedy and Polly kissed one another goodnight, knowing in their hearts that nothing could ever separate them.

**The End.**


End file.
